


For You To See

by letsgetdowntobusiness



Series: Out In The Open For You To See [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, More angst, Revenge, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:31:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8841154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsgetdowntobusiness/pseuds/letsgetdowntobusiness
Summary: Sequel to Out In The Open.  Set after the events of 2x08





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So here’s the sequel to Out In The Open. Will most likely be a two or three shot depending. Sorry for any mistakes. It's been a very long day.

Lillian Luthor shielded her eyes from the harsh morning sun.  She had spent all night in the holding cells waiting for her lawyers to come in and release her.  They’d come in and told her she was free to go.  She was free, yes, but she had lost CADMUS.  Surely by now Lena had dismantled most of what she had worked her entire life for.  Trust the only Luthor who was wasn’t blood to be the entire family’s downfall.  Lena was Lex’s weakness, and then he found strength, in his hatred for Superman, and CADMUS had grown exponentially.  The amount of funding it had access to increase their amount of tech that could be used to protect their planet from aliens.  It had all culminated in the medusa virus that Superman had oh so generously gave the information to Lex whilst on Red Kryptonite, (a genius bit of tinkering on her part).  It was too unstable, to tailored to their DNA.  Lillian had gotten a small sample and modified it so no humans were harmed, the isotope she had used, had taken so much time, money, planning and resources to synthesize.  The yield in no absolute way, justified the outcome, and then she found out that Lex had the isotope locked away, but Lex wasn’t the head of LuthorCorp anymore.  No that wretch of a charity case she called her adoptive daughter was, and she had turned the once great LuthorCorp into the alien loving, ‘good’ LCorp.  It made Lillian sick to her core.  Lena was turning her family’s company away from the once great work they’d done, to something that she could even stand to be a part of anymore.  That’s why since Lex had been arrested; Lillian had put nearly everything into CADMUS, making it the LuthorCorp that she had always wanted.  Now it was all over.  She was free, but she had next to nothing.  It would take years to build up CADMUS to what it once was.  She had to start anew.  It occurred to her that she didn’t necessarily have to start from the bottom.  There was another way.  A faster way.  She could take back her family’s company and get rid of the only thing standing in her way.  It was time to get rid of Lena.

 

It had been a month.  A month since she had saved the alien population of National City. A month since she had played Supergirl and argued with her.  A month since she had sent her only remaining family to jail.  Maybe being toxic was in a Luthor’s blood.  Good thing she was adopted then.

Supergirl had flown in a couple of times, and the first time she’d apologised profusely, and she kept on apologising until Lena had to put her hand on Supergirl’s muscular arm.  It was only then, the superhero stopped talking, mouth hanging open and stared into Lena’s eyes, and Lena wanted to kiss her, but she knew their dynamic had changed.  Her gaze still pierced her soul.  Her hand was still on Supergirl’s arm, and she could feel how toned she was and it sent a thrill through Lena.  A thrill she quickly shook off because she shouldn’t be having these thoughts about someone she couldn’t have anymore.  So she took her hand off, and she didn’t miss the look of loss in Supergirl’s eyes when she did.

Her mind lingered on that memory.  On the possibility that there could be something more there.  There used to be, but it would take time for that trust to be built up again.  That they could prove to the world that a Super and a Luthor could work together, and it wouldn’t outcome in a disaster. 

Lena stood on her balcony in the cold winter night, a cup of coffee keeping her warm and her mind racing.  She knew her mother had been let go by the police the morning after they arrested her.  Lillian was too powerful to be kept in jail. Lena had made quick work of dismantling CADMUS, or what she could find when Lillian had introduced her into the loop.  Within a few hours Lena knew most of the operations thanks to a computer virus she’d uploaded when she visited the labs.  She couldn’t believe they kept most of their data on a shared network.  Such a rookie mistake. The virus had fed all the information back to Lena’s own personal network, and that night when she got back, she got straight to work.  Within a week, 75% of all CADMUS projects had mysteriously lost funding and shut down.  Within that same week, a lot more charities for aliens and other individuals in need had large anonymous donations given to them.  Lena didn’t need thanks nor did she want thanks.  She’d spent her entire life on the side-lines doing all the hard work.  She was used to being looked over.  She simply wanted to do the right thing, and she was.  Now, a month later, nearly all the projects that she’d gotten off the shared network had come to a close.  Her work was nearly done, and there was no word on her mother or her whereabouts.  That was the only thing that troubled her.

Supergirl landed gracefully next to her.

“Hi,” Kara said, arms crossed, looking directly at Lena.

Lena turned from the balcony and faced Kara.  She put her now empty cup down on the side and soaked in the view.  She missed Kara, so much.  The way they used to talk all night, they way Kara would hold her.  The way they kissed.  Lena missed her, and it pulled at her heart that she had to ruin the only good thing in her life, to get rid of a bigger evil. 

She couldn’t take it anymore.  It had been a month without her touch, her kiss.  It had been the most painful month, because she had a taste, and then she ripped it away from herself, and now she was starved.  Kara looked confused, and rightfully so, Lena felt so conflicted it was probably showing on her face.  Lena stepped forward, and Kara let her arms fall to her side, her mouth parting slightly.  Lena rushed forward and kissed Kara like her life depended on it.  Her mind went blank.  All she could think of was Kara.  How she’d missed Kara, and how she tasted, felt underneath her hands.  It was like Lena had the colour drained from her life, and now Kara had brought it all back. 

The kiss ended all too soon for Lena’s liking, but she was happy to see Kara panting, just as she was.  Lena offered a smile, and Kara wrapped her arms around Lena and led them back until Lena was trapped between the balcony wall and Kara.  Kara leaned down and kissed Lena gently, like she was going to break if she kissed any harder.  Lena didn’t mind.  Not one bit.  Kara’s hands left Lena’s body and rested on the wall behind her, anchoring Kara to the spot, not that Lena could move the Girl Of Steel anyway, Kara moved her body closer to Lena, and she could feel all the rippling muscles underneath her suit against the thin fabric of her blouse.  It made Lena’s core throb.  Lena needed air, so she pulled away from Kara’s lips reluctantly, it didn’t bother Kara, she just moved to Lena’s neck, and Lena stretched her neck, exposing more skin for Kara to explore and mark.  Kara bit down gently and Lena moaned.  Loud.  She was thankfully they were somewhat secluded and high up, so no-one heard.  It spurred Kara on; scraping her teeth against Lena’s skin had Lena clawing at Kara’s back, trying to hold her closer.  They were both desperate, not having each other for a month.  Kara kissed down Lena’s neck, flicking the buttons on Lena’s blouse open, the cool night air sending shivers throughout Lena’s exposed skin, quickly replace by goose bumps thanks to Kara’ skilled mouth working down her chest.  Lena was so gone; she didn’t care, not anymore.  She just wanted Kara.  She had Kara.  She let the pleasure wash over her.  Kara made quick work of the rest of the buttons on her blouse and pushed it off her shoulders. She was fully exposed to the cold night, but Kara stepped forward, protecting her.  Lena felt the fabric of Kara’s suit against her bare skin and it drove her insane.  The cold brick of the wall made her curve more into Kara, who kissed down past her bra and kissed all the way down to where Lena’s pants blocked her from continuing.  Kara was on her knees when Lena opened her eyes, peppering small kisses along her stomach.  The sight of Kara kneeling in front of her was too much for Lena, and she placed her hands around Kara’s head and held her there. 

“May I?”  Kara asked, looking up at Lena.

Lena couldn’t trust herself to speak, so she just nodded eagerly.  But before Kara could do anything, she was standing up and pulling Lena away from the edge of the balcony, “Stay here,” Kara said, and then rushed off flying towards a missile heading straight for LCorp, and Lena’s office.

Lena watched as Kara grabbed onto the projectile and change its course.  Instead of heading towards Lena, Kara changed it so went high into the atmosphere and into outer space.  Lena let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding when she saw Kara speed back down, and land on her balcony again.

“What was that?” Kara asked.

“My mother.” Lena answered simply.

“Your mom?”

“She’s was released from jail the day after I put her there.  She has powerful friends in high places.” Lena explained.

“So she went running back to CADMUS?” Kara’s eyes widened, not even comprehending the implications.

“No.” Lena shook her head.

“What do you mean, no?” Kara asked, her brow furrowed.

“I took down CADMUS as soon as I could.  It’s nearly all gone.  It has no more funding, and all of the projects are falling under.” Lena said as if it was no big deal.

“This is a big deal.  How?”

“I…” Lena looked down and realised she was only wearing a bra and pants; her blouse was fluttering away against the balcony, trying to ride the wind.  She bent down, picked it up and put it on, not bothering to button it back up.  She walked into her office with Kara close behind.

“When she came to me , after you told me that she kidnapped you, I confronted her about CADMUS.  She didn’t deny anything, so I created a computer virus and when it was ready, I asked her to give me tour of the more private facilities.  When I got there, I noticed they used a shared network over multiple sites, which made my job of taking CADMUS down a whole lot easier.  I uploaded the virus under the guise of transferring funds from LCorp to CADMUS, and within hours I had all of the projects, funding, everything you could ever want on CADMUS.  I had everything to to take them down, but mother approached me about the medusa virus.  She had modified it so it wouldn’t affect humans, but she needed a stabilising agent, and it was too expensive for her to synthesize on a large scale.  She knew Lex had the isotope, so she came to me, and I gave it to her.  It was step one in taking her down for good.”

 Lena turned to face Kara, took a deep breath in and continued, “For the past month I’ve been taking down CADMUS, by killing their funding and donating it to charities that help less fortunate aliens and others.  A large part of CADMUS shut down in a week because of that, but others needed more digging and digital corruption.  I’m nearly done, but it looks like I wasn’t quick enough to dismantle everything.  My mother is out there and her message is clear.  She wants me dead.” Lena finished.

Kara walked towards Lena and pulled her into a hug.  “She’ll have to go through me.  Im so sorry I’ve been so distant the past month.  Why didn’t you tell me any of this?  I could have helped.”

Lena pulled away from the hug, “I know.  My family created this mess, so it’s on meto put a stop to it.” Lena said, fire in her words, as everything her family put her through came bubbling to the surface, a new fight raged inside her.

“Well, you have me now; we can stop CADMUS and your mother for good, together.”

Lena placed her hand on Kara’s bicep, “Thank you Kara.  I’m so sorry about the past month; I never should have shut you out.”

“Lena you have nothing to apologise for.  You are the4 most amazing, bravest, most selfless person I have ever met.  You’re extraordinary.”

And with that comment coming from Supergirl herself, tears welled up in Lena’s eyes, but never spilled.  She never allowed them to.  She wiped them away quickly and walked to her desk and shut down her laptop.

“Care to fly me home Supergirl?” Lena asked.  Kara’s face lit up.

Lena buttoned herself up making Kara pout as she picked her up.

“It would be my absolute honour.” Kara said, speeding off to Lena’s apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second and last chapter.

Lena got to her office bright and early the next day ready for whatever it was going to throw at her.  She had meetings all throughout until lunch.  She had a couple of hours free.  She was waiting for her 8 o’clock when Kara came in through the door at 7:45. 

“Lena, hi.” Kara said, adjusting her glasses and giving Lena a shy smile.

“Kara, what can I do for you?” Lena asked, keeping up this charade.

“I know where your mother is,” Kara said.

“What?”

“Last night, after I dropped you off, I couldn’t get everything out of my head, so I flew around the city and scanned everything, and you’ll never guess where she’s hiding out!” Kara exclaimed.

“The warehouse she had those hired goons take us to,” Lena already knew the answer and thought it would be fun to burst Kara’s bubble.  It worked, because as soon as she said it, Kara’s face dropped and she pouted.

“How did you know?” Kara asked, still pouting.

Lena got up from her desk and stood in front of Kara, taking her by the hand and pulling her to the couch.

“It was kinda obvious.” Lena said. “She’s desperate, and has no money left.  She put everything into CADMUS, so the only places she has left are the abandoned warehouses, and that’s the most likely one since she already knows it inside and out. She would have to.  She’d never use somewhere where she doesn’t know all the entrances and exits like the back of her hand.” Lena finished, leaving Kara with her mouth open.

Lena shut it gently with her index finger and placed a kiss on Kara’s cheek, making Kara blush deeply.

“Well now we know where she is, let’s go get her.” Kara said enthusiastically, standing up.

“Not just yet,” Lena said, Kara sat back down, “I want her to throw everything she’s got at us.  I want it so that when we get her, she has nothing left.  At all.” The determination strong in Lena’s voice.

“Wow, okay.”

“It might take an extra few weeks, but we’ll get her, I promise Kara.” Lena said, holding Kara’s hands in her own.  Lena moved closer and whispered in Kara’s ear, “You’re really cute when you pout.”  And placed another kiss on Kara’s cheek and stood up.  She checked her watch.  She had 5 minutes before her first meeting.

“Kara, I’ve got a meeting in 5,” Lena started.

“I’ll see you later then,” Kara said, standing up, and Kissing Lena thoroughly, but the kiss was quick and left Lena burning a hole in the door with her gaze and Kara almost sped out.

 

The morning sped by, Lena got through all of her meetings with ease, and before she knew it, she had a two hour break.  She liked her office, but on a normal day she was stuck in there all day.  This was her chance to go outside for some air, instead of her balcony. She left her office and Jess was sitting there, looking a little bit confused.

“Miss Luthor?” Jess asked.

“Take a long lunch today Jess, I am, be back before 3.” Lena said.

“Miss Luthor, its 12,” Jess said.

“That’s why it’s a long lunch Jess, have a bit of fun today.” Lena said with a smile.

Jess smiled back, grabbed her bag and walked to the elevator, “Thanks Miss Luthor,” She called as the elevator doors closed on her.

The elevator doors opened again and there stood Kara.

“Kara, I was going to text you.” Lena said.

“Oh no need, I’m here,” Kara said laughing, “Jess looked happy.”

“I gave her a long lunch; I have no meetings till 3, so she can have a 3 hour break.” Lena said a=with a shrug.

“I was going to go out for lunch; would you care to join me?” Lena asked.

Kara smiled, “I would love to.”

 

As soon as they exited the building, they walked close to each other, hands tangling together.  Lena smiled; she had never been this comfortable this easily with someone before.  Kara noticed and looked over.

“Why the smile?” Kara asked.

“I’m happy.  I’m going out to lunch with my girlfriend; it’s a beautiful day, made even better by you Kara.”

Kara blushed when Lena called her her girlfriend. It just made Lena smile more.  They walked hand in hand to a small sandwich shop.  Lena ordered from there every day, and usually had Jess pick it up.  She knew Kara would love it.

“So where are we going on our long lunch date?” Kara asked.

“A cute little sandwich place, you’ll love it, and since this is a date, I’m paying.” Lena said.  Kara opened her mouth to argue, but Lena beat her to it, “You paid on our last date, so now it’s my turn.”

Kara closed her mouth, Lena had a point.

Lena pulled Kara along into a café wedged between a bakery and a laundrette.  The place was small, had a few tables, and 3 people sitting in there.  It felt like a place where time didn’t exist.  It was a breather in the middle of a whirlwind of a city.  Lena walked up to the counter, Kara in tow, and greeted the server like they were old friends, which they were.  Lena knew Daphne from Metropolis, and when Lena had heard that Daphne had moved to National City, of course Lena had to look her up.

“Hi Daph,” Lena greeted.

Daphne was an older woman, late 50’s. Greying hair peeking through the dye.

“Lena, long time no see, I suppose that’s a good thing, means you’re doing a bang good job running that company of yours.” She looked at Kara, “Is this the woman you keep talking about, Kara?  She’s lovely.” Lena turned to look at Kara who was blushing. “Now what can I get the two of you?” Daphne asked, smiling.

“I’ll have my usual, and…” Lena waited for Kara to make her decision.  She looked at Lena, unsure of what to get, “Daph?”

“Yes?”

“Make that two.” Lena said, and Kara visibly relaxed.

“Alright ladies, take a seat and I’ll bring them out to you.” Daphne said humming as she turned into the back.

“Sorry,” Kara apologised, “There were too many options and they all sounded delicious.”

Lena laughed, “You’re adorable.” And she gave Kara a quick kiss on the cheek.

Kara blushed again.

“I love that,” Lena blurted out.

“What?” Kara asked.

“When you blush because I kiss you on the cheek, but when we get into it, you’re the one who, for the lack of a better term, sins better, and you look absolutely perfect, no blush in sight,” and with that comment Kara turned redder than her cape and looked down.  Lena laughed.

Kara fiddled with her hands, and Lena put a finger under her chin, lifted Kara’s head so they were face to face.  “Kara you’re incredible.” Lena whispered.  Kara grinned and adjusted her glasses. 

They were interrupted by someone clearing their throat.  They sat back in their chairs, and Daphne was there holding their sandwiches.

“Here you go.  Two usuals.  Enjoy lovebirds.” Daphne smiled as she placed the plates on the table and walked away.

“Um, Lena?”  Kara said as Lena picked up half her sandwich. “What’s in this?”

“Ham, turkey, gouda, a little bit of mayo and chilli sauce, ice gem and radish.” Lena said hastily before biting into it. 

The pure look of bliss on Lena’s face prompted Kara to take a bite out of hers.  Lena’s reaction was appropriate.

They ate in a comfortable silence, Kara wolfing hers down, whilst Lena followed close behind.  They both knew that sandwich wasn’t enough to quell the hunger in Kara, but for appearances sake, Kara only had the one.

They had two hours together before Lena had to go back to work.  So Lena paid and they left.

“Daph was nice.” Kara said as they strolled down the street.

“Yeah, she’s happy for me I guess, I keep to talking to her about you, and how amazing you are…”

Kara stopped walking and was snatched away by two huge thugs. 

“KARA!” Lena screamed, but someone pulled her into the alleyway and held a gun to her side.  It was Lillian.

“Mother.”  It was all Lena had to say.  She was done with the woman.

“Darling, you’re not supposed to be here, and neither is that building.” Lillian snarled.

“Well I guess your aim needs some work, because I’m still here, and that missile you sent, well, it’s not on this planet anymore,”  Lena said with a smirk.  Lillian had nothing left to hold over her, she was in no way winning this game, even though she had a gun pressed to Lena’s side.  Lena knew her mother, knew she had no funds.  Those goons that took Kara were probably dealt with by now.  This was her last attempt to do something.  Lillian was desperate.  Hired goons and a gun, messy and unplanned.  Lillian had hit rock bottom, she knew it and so did Lena.

“You destroyed CADMUS.  You destroyed this family.  You ruined everything!” Lillian all but shouted.

“You destroyed yourself.  You and Lex both.  You used LuthorCorp as a world destroying force.  You plastered your alien hate everywhere and on everything.  You corrupted thousands and thousands of people.  You dug yourself deeper and deeper until you couldn’t tell which way was up.  You and Lex dragged the Luthor name in mud, soaked in blood, and now I’m left to deal with the mess.  The one who isn’t a real Luthor is the last Luthor.  No-one is going to remember you; no-one is going to care.  All of this doesn’t intimidate me.  You have no power over me anymore.” Lena said triumphantly.

“Your girlfriend has been kidnapped and I’ve got a gun to you.” Lillian said, pressing the gun further into her side.

“You’re desperate mom.  Well I guess you would be.  You waste what little resources you have on a missile, which was a gamble in itself, and then spending the last of what you have hiring those two and confronting me in an alley. As for my girlfriend, she’s more powerful than you know.”

“Are you going to have me arrested again?  Jail doesn’t really appeal to me, or my friends.” Lillian smiled.

“It’s a good thing you’re not going to jail then,” Supergirl said, landing just behind Lillian.  She turned around and panicked, accidentally firing off the gun, which turned flat against Supergirl and clattered on the floor.

“Supergirl,” Lena said relief on her face and in her voice, “Is Kara okay?”

“Kara’s fine and those two thugs have been dealt with.  The police are on their way to arrest them.  As for you,” she turned to Lillian, “You’re coming with me, where none of your friends can bail you out.” Supergirl said, grabbing Lillian.  She dropped the gun, and Lena pulled out a piece of cloth and handed it to Kara.  Kara tied it around Lillian’s eyes.

“What are you doing?” Panic clear in her voice.

“Taking you somewhere where no one is going to miss you.” Kara said.

Lena smiled at Kara and mouthed ‘Thank you,’ to her.  Kara smiled and took off with Lillian.

Just then a car pulled up outside the alleyway.  It was Alex.

“Hey, everything okay?” She asked.

“Plan went off just as I expected.  She played right into it,” Lena said, still smirking.

“Alright, get in, we’ll meet them there.” Alex said picking the gun off the floor and the flattened bullet.

“No Kryptonite?” Alex asked.

“No money left.” Lena answered.

 

They got to the DEO in record time.  Lena had been cleared before in the morning, so she went straight through.  She met Kara in the lobby and they went stood in the elevator, waiting for it to go up.

Lena laughed, “This must take ages for you?”

“No, I like it, more time to spend with you,” Kara smiled.

The elevator stopped too soon and they stepped out, and Kara was all business.

“So your mom is really fidgety, I nearly dropped her twice on the way here.” Kara said.  Lena slapped her arm, “Are you serious?” Lena asked, “No, of course not.” Kara said, “It was only once.”

Lena laughed.

“Hey, she kidnapped me, I was allowed.” Kara argued.

“I wasn’t saying that you weren’t entitled to do that.” Lena said, stepping closer to Kara as people sped past them, engrossed in other missions.

“I know, and she was very loud.” Kara laughed.

They got to the holding rooms, and sitting in a cell was Lillian, looking defeated.  When she saw them she stood up and composed her face, but Lena knew it was all an act.

“So, you work for these alien lovers.  I thought I raised you better.” Lillian snarled.

“I work for me, and you didn’t raise me, you were a cold, distant mother.” Lena clapped back.  “I help others from people like you, alien or not.  I’m going to make sure the Luthor name is synonymous with good.  And you can watch as your so called legacy crumbles around you.”

They turned and walked away.  They door closed behind them.  Lena checked her watch.  They still had half an hour left.

“Good thing we ate before we got kidnapped,” Lena joked.

Kara’s stomach rumbled and Lena laughed.  Kara looked at Lena and pouted

“Let’s get some food in you.”

“Perfect.” Kara smiled, and she flew them out of the DEO and to Kara’s place where Kara knew she had a pizza sitting in the fridge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think  
> awholedamnhectolexa.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> phew, first chapter done. I have no idea when the next one will be up, but it will be soon. I promise.


End file.
